Rapunzel
by sofknowseverything
Summary: "Working at Disney World had its perks. [...] But there were also days like today. When one of the actors was sick and they would need to use someone else on the cast for their part… They used to one who looked close enough to the character. And when Disney World's Rapunzel is sick, someone decides Dean should be the one doing her job."


**A/N:** Long story short, I was reading **'Ever After'** by **xascasfellx** when I got insipred to write this... You should read that story, because it's awesome! I hope you like it! ^_^

Please review!

* * *

Working at Disney World had its perks… He could be on the park every day, he could see the teenage girls –and boys- that walked around with their friends and he could go on every ride he wanted.

Being Disney World's Peter Pan was something Dean Winchester never thought he would actually end up doing. All of his life, Dean wanted to be an actor, be on movies and be an awesome motherfucker… But things didn't exactly go according to his plan… His last job as an actor sucked and he didn't have any other choice but to quit. The company he was working on before _Demon's Productions_ thought they owned Dean, so they made him do whatever they wanted, even if he didn't agree with it; one time their producer Crowley made him be spanked another actor –like really spanked- even after he said he would only pretend… So the only option Dean had was to quit. That was how he ended up working for Disney… Sam made him at least try and they accepted him.

But there were days like today. When one of the actors was sick and they would need to use someone else on the cast for their part… They used the one who looked _close enough_ to the character.

_Of course Bela has to be sick…_ Dean was angry, of course he was… Bela Talbot, Disney's _Rapunzel_ was sick, and _someone _decided Dean should be the one to do her part… Apparently, all of the other Rapunzels' weren't available; they had other jobs or something like that… So it was Dean's honor to fill in for Bela. _I'm so gonna kill her!_

Not that Dean didn't like taking other people's parts. The only problem was that he was gonna be on a dress. Dean Winchester has always been bisexual, and one time *coughs* _sometimes_ *coughs* Dean got dressed as a girl. But that didn't mean he wanted to get dressed as a girl while he was working! He knew he felt good while wearing girl's clothes, but he was afraid people would think he was too relaxed while wearing them.

"Come on, Dean!" Adam Milligan –the one replacing him as Peter Pan- said, trying to hurry Dean. Adam and Dean were used to each other, whenever one of them couldn't make it to Disney, the other would cover their shift, but having one of his closest friends on the other side of the stall telling him to hurry up on getting Rapunzel's dress on… That was something Dean wanted to bury in his mind and never try to find it again.

"I'm just putting the wig on!" Dean replied. Of course the dress was on. Dean was good at putting dresses on, the problem was on making the wig look realistic. Since he started working as Peter Pan, Dean started to let his hair grow a bit more -so that he could look a bit more like the character-, that was it was easier for the wig to be placed in his hair… But it still felt_… Unnatural_.

"Get your ass over here!" Jo yelled. "I'm gonna put that thing as it should be! I'll also do your make-up!"

Jo was their make-up artist. She used to do their hair and put some blush in their cheeks; the usual make-up stuff for the characters.

Dean did as he was told and walked off from his stall. He wanted to go home so bad… But Disney wouldn't let him… Of course they wouldn't. Who else would they make do this?

"Please make me the best looking princess ever." Dean begged, his green eyes shining both with annoyance and a bit of pride. If Dean was gonna go to the Parks dressed as a Disney Princess, he better be the best looking one of them all!

Adam laughed at him, and Jo joined in soon enough.

"You've got it in you!" Jo told him, trying to stop laughing. "Those big green eyes… You're already Rapunzel!"

"I just hope you get a good Flynn!" Adam told him, his face going back to normal as soon as he saw Dean's _'I'm gonna kill you'_ expression.

The reason why Dean even applied was because of the fact that Sam also worked there as Flynn Rider, but Dean knew he wouldn't be working with his brother. Sam was on his vacations with his girlfriend Jess –the first Rapunzel on their park, she had to quit a few years later as she got a job offer to be part of a movie- on the other side of America. _Thank God Sam's not here… He would never let me live this one down… On the other side, neither will the rest of them…_

"Yeah… I hope so too." Rapunzel had to sing a song and be next to Flynn Rider as soon as he showed up next to her. Dean would have to sing _When Will My Life Begin_ and then be all lovey-dovey with _Flynn_, so he hoped it would be one of the best actors; otherwise, he would be stuck with someone who was too disgusted with having a male _Rapunzel_ instead of a hot girl.

They were on Rapunzel's tower and Dean was nervous. Kids started to get in front of him and he wasn't sure if one of them would notice he was a guy. It didn't take too long before he realized no one would notice. The kids were too excited to pay attention to details.

With a guitar on his arms, Dean waited for a group of kids to be in front of him to settle down before he started strumming the chords on his guitar. Strumming the chords gained most of the kids' attention and so he started singing, while using the most feminine voice he could manage.

"_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:  
Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15."_

Some of the kids stated to sing along with him, and Dean felt please with himself.

"_And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?"_

By then Dean had relaxed and was simply singing one of his favorite songs ever –shut up!- to a group of over excited kids.

"_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,  
Sew a dress!_

_And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more,  
I'm sure there's room somewhere.  
And then I'll brush and brush,  
and brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been."_

A few of the parents were swinging along with their kids, trying to make them dance a bit. Dean smiled and kept singing the song, trying to move like Rapunzel, and behaving like her; her expressions on his face and his huge green eyes shining of happiness.

"_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?_

_Tomorrow night,  
Lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year.  
What is it like  
Out there where they glow?  
Now that I'm older,  
Mother might just  
Let me go ..."_

Dean finished the song with a few more strums on the chords, leaving the kids ecstatic. He liked when young kids were happy because of his acting. He liked to join in on their fantasy and keep their dreams alive.

"Mommy!" One of the girls said, tugging her mother's dress. "I want Pascal!" Her mother nodded and promised they would search for a Pascal plushy.

And just like that, _Flynn_ arrived.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let your hair down!" _Flynn_ said. He was on the ground –outside of the tower on the floor-, waiting for Dean to act along with him.

Since Dean didn't know the other actor, Dean wasn't sure how he would react to him. But he did what any decent Rapunzel would have. Dean moved to the window and looked down.

"And who are you? Mother said the young kids were good, but she didn't say anything about you!" Because of course, Mother knows best.

"My name is Flynn Rider." Said the other actor's gravelly voice; _Flynn_ started climbing the rocks to reach to their window and climbed in. "And I'm hiding from a horse." He concluded as he reached their stage. The young girls started giggling as soon as they saw him.

Dean placed his guitar on the floor and grabbed a pan. Just like Rapunzel, he held it like a baseball bat and looked at the other actor.

"Well, _Flynn_, I don't trust you." Of course the kids didn't find it weird that_ Flynn_ knew Rapunzel's name, but she didn't know his. They were too excited to notice anything like that.

"Come on! I won't hurt you!" _Flynn _said, moving closer to Dean.

It was amazing how the guy had climbed the tower so quickly. He managed to climb the three floors in one minute. And there wasn't anything for him to grab while climbing except rocks. Dean was amazed by him. How many times does a person have someone do that in front of you? It was Dean's first time watching something like that, so of course he was amazed! His Peter Pan jumped from the top of a cliff to a pool that was pretending to be a lagoon. But besides that, he didn't have much to do. Just greet the children, play around them, take pictures and be nice to their parents. _Flynn_ seemed to have a bit more than him.

Acting alongside with _Flynn_ was easy. The other guy tried to make it easy for him, and tried to follow the original Flynn's steps. Everything was going amazingly good until someone looked at Dean and hugged him. His eyes flared open when he saw a teenage girl hugging him. Had he been acting as Peter Pan he wouldn't have freaked, but as being a Disney Princess was a first for him. The girl hugged him tight and whispered in his ear.

"I know you're a guy. And that makes me really happy."

Dean looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad. We need more people like you in this world." And so, Dean hugged the girl.

_Flynn_ looked at them a bit embarrassed and coughed, trying to gain their attention. The girl looked from Dean's shoulder to him and smirked.

"You want a hug too?" She said. As _Flynn_ nodded, she motioned for him to get closer and pulled him to their hug.

That was the first time Dean noticed that _Flynn_'s was wearing contacts. His hair was a bit different from _Flynn_'s but the way he acted covered for the difference on their hair color. He was handsome and _Flynn_'s clothes looked good on him. _Flynn_'s beard was fake, Dean could tell that, and he was thankful for that. Dean was sure the other guy would look even better without the beard on.

"Thank you for being amazing!" She said as she gave them one last squeeze.

"You're welcome!" _Flynn_ said, smiling openly at the girl in front of them. "What a sweet girl…" He said as she walked away from them.

"Yeah. She's awesome." Dean agreed, looking at the girl's back.

Dean's shift ended by the end of the day and as soon as he walked out of the park into the staff room, he sighed. Dean felt happy that his day finally ended. He had been dying to take those heels off –yes, they made him wear heels "_If the other actors wear heels, so will you!"_ that seemed like a good enough excuse to make him wear heels- and the wig was killing him! His head felt weird with it on. Taking those things off was the best feeling he had all day –except when the girl hugged him.

_Flynn_ walked into the Staff room and started talking his beard off, after that he took his contacts in a well-rehearsed movement. Once he noticed Dean was having a bit of trouble taking the dress off, he walked towards him.

"You seem like you could use some help." _Flynn_'s gravelly voice had stuck in his head ever since he heard it. Dean thought it had been because he was acting –sometimes, it happened that he would mix his feelings with the character's feeling- but this was all the evidence he needed. Those were his feelings. He felt shivers running down his body as the guys spoke.

"Yeah. Thanks man." Dean said, embarrassed that he couldn't take the dress off. "I'm Dean, by the way." During the day, neither of them had been able to talk to each other about their names. Kids were always trying to climb their legs and hugging them, and asking for pictures… No time to get to know the other. The only time where they managed to have a normal conversation was when they were hugging that girl. The only thing they actually said was about the girl, so no time for anything else.

"My name is Castiel." _Flynn_ replied with a smile on his pink lips. "It's nice to meet you."

Dean smiled back at him.

"Likewise."

The dress' zipper got all the way down and Dean sighed in relief.

"Thank God! I couldn't breathe that much in there. My body wasn't made for this kind of dresses.

Castiel laughed softly, and Dean turned around to face him. Nothing in the world would have prepared him for the bright blue eyes in front of him. His mouth stood open and he couldn't find the words to speak. Those eyes were the most beautiful he had even seen. The blue was electric and at the same time it was soft… Those lips were perfect of his face… Dean couldn't find the words to say anything. He stood in front of Castiel trying to collect his thoughts until he was finally able to do so.

"C-Cas… Did it hurt?" Of course, Dean Winchester was going to say a cheap pick-up line.

Castiel frowned.

"What?" Dean smiled, and with the other man's confusion, he gained courage.

"When you fell from Heaven?" Dean smirked as Castiel's face started to go red. It only took him a few seconds to understand that Dean was comparing him to an Angel.

"No…" Castiel replied softly. He took a sharp intake of air to his lungs before resuming. "I landed on you."


End file.
